


Tipsy - Logince

by The_silent_smile



Series: Thomas and his brain demons (Sanders Sides) [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pining Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Soft Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_silent_smile/pseuds/The_silent_smile
Summary: It had started out like all of their unofficial dates had up until now.But this ended up being so much better.-Or-Logan gets tipsy and clings to Roman like a koala bear.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Thomas and his brain demons (Sanders Sides) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618735
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	Tipsy - Logince

It had started out like all of their unofficial dates had up until now. Roman inviting the other to watch a movie with him, either creating an entire movie theatre in the imagination part of their hosts’ mind, golden ornaments and flashing neon lights in all their extravagant glory making Logan roll his eyes, or simply pilling up in front of the tv with blankets, popcorn and a glass of wine.

Every time the creative trait noticed that Logan was stressed, working late nights to get projects he found important enough done in time or even turning more into Logic than Logan, forgetting to eat, drink or sleep and solely focusing on the task, almost working himself six feet under if one of them would didn’t put a stop to it and force him to get rest, he would take him aside and ask for a night out.

This way Logan would get his relaxation and Roman would get an evening filled with that smile that was so rare these days and that soft and vulnerable look that the other often hid from all of them.

It had started out like all of their other ‘dates’ had started out indeed. But as Roman looked at the almost empty wine bottle in front of them, and the two glasses, his half-full while Logan took the bottle and emptied the last bit of the rich red beverage into it, he realised the other had never drunk this much, he also realised why he had not done so, the logical trait emptied his glass in one go and plopped onto the couch again, throwing his arms around him loosely.

“Logan, starlight, I don’t think you can handle your alcohol as well as you seemed to have thought you could.” He said, looking at the tipsy man in front of him.

He mentally scratched the word tipsy and replaced it with 'drunk’ as Logan rolled up like a newborn kitten and laid himself across Romans lap.

Said trait, face resembling a tomato more than anything, felt his whole body stiffen as Logan turned, head facing his belly as his arms wrapped around the creative side’s waist clumsily, smiling tiredly as he did so.

The door opened slowly as Virgil walked in, looked at them for a split second, mouthed the word 'nope’ and turned the whole 360 degrees, closing the door behind him.  
And Roman just chuckled lightly, at both the anxious trait and at his ridiculous situation, his hand now combing through Logan’s hair, surprised at how soft it was even with the amount of product Logan seemed to use to get his hair out of his face.

“Hmmm. Love you, Ro,” came Logan’s sleepy voice from where he had pressed his face into Roman’s stomach.

The prince only hummed, not able to wipe the big grin that was settling on his face off of it.

"As do I Lo.”

They sat in that same position for half an hour, Roman’s fingers combing through Logan’s hair as he seemed to slowly drift off to dreamland, their peaceful gettogether only disturbed as Patton quietly opened the door, his whole being softening at the peaceful sight of the two of them just simply enjoying each others company.

He walked towards them slowly, a light blue blanket folded up neatly in his hands which he unfolded and spread out over the now lightly snoring Logan who, as Roman noticed in utter glee, still had a soft, peaceful smile plastered on his face.

“G'night kiddo,” Patton whispered, planting a kiss on Romans head, bowing down to do the same to the sleeping trait in his lap before turning around and tiptoeing out of the room, the prince-like side making a mental note to thank him for the blanket first thing in the morning.

But for now, he waited, carefully picking up Logan who, as if on reflex, cuddled closer to his chest while Roman laid down, his own legs now on the couch as well, laying down the Logical trait on his chest once he had done so.

And as Logan, whose head was resting on the other’s chest, was vaguely aware of the slow and steady beat of Roman’s heart before falling back into a deep slumber, Roman focused his thoughts, body relaxing as he wrapped his arms around the other, looking up at hundreds of glow in the dark star stickers that he and Patton had stuck to the ceiling a few memories ago.

It had started out as all of their other 'dates’ had started out.  
But this ended up being so much better.


End file.
